Dark vs Light
by VampireGal14
Summary: Kelli and her sisters go to sky high. They make friends with Will and his friends, and enemy's with Lash and Speed. No one knows them or anything about them. But they all know one thing: The girls are dangerous, and deadly.
1. First Day of School

The alarm bleeped beside me. I turned over and shut it off. I jumped out of bed and went over to my calendar. "First Day Of School!" It read. I walked over to my closet and put on my black "Bite Me" shirt and some dark red jeans. I grabbed my tennis shoes and ran down the stairs. Aubree and Olive were already in the kitchen, eating their cereal.

"Hey Kelli." Said Olive.

"When does the bus get here, again?" Kylin asked, coming down the stairs. We were all going to this school that the foster agency had suggested for us. It was called "Sky High"; they said it was a place for 'special' people, like us. Olive's eyes unfocused, and then focused again.

"Yipers! The bus gets to the stop in three minutes!" I quickly grabbed a a banana and we ran outside. We walked quickly down the street to the bus stop. Two people were already there; a girl with red hair and a guy with brown hair. We walked up to them, and the girl looked up at us.

"Hi, I'm Layla. Are you waiting for the bus too?" she asked. We nodded our heads.

"This is Will," she said, pointing to the guy. Oh, yeah, Will agency people had said he lived near us.

"I'm Aubree, and these are my sisters, Olive, Kylin and Kelli," Aubree said, pointing at each one of us as she spoke. We sat in silence for a few minutes until the bus came. Layla and Will got onto the bus and sat down across from a girl decked out in magenta, and a guy with white blond hair. I took a seat near the back of the bus, and Aubree sat next to me. Kylin and Olive sat behind us. Only one person got on at the last stop; a tough looking guy wearing a leather jacket. He had a red streak in his dark black hair, and his eyes were black as coals.

"Hey Warren." called a guy behind Will and Layla.

"Whatever Ethan." he said back. Warren sat across from him, and glared at everyone.

We got onto a high way, but there were no other cars. Weird. Then I saw the "End Of Road" sign. This guy was going to drive us off the cliff! Just as we were about to hit the sign, it flattened out and the bus went off the side. I was about to scream but then the seatbelts came over us and the bus took off like a rocket. Cool. Way cool. Olive looked completely bored, and I was sure she had seen this coming. The bad thing about Olive is that you could never surprise her with anything. When we got to the school, kids were swarming around. I saw two guys approaching our pitiful group. One was tall and the other one was short. The short one surrounded us, moving at incredible speed. The other one stretched out his arm and put it out to stop the boy.

"Hello everyone, I'm Lash and this is Speed." he said, walking closer. Oh great. The bullies. Lash walked over to me and my sisters.

"Hey look Speed, newbies!" Speed came over.

"Leave them alone, Lash." called Will. Lash ignored them.

"Hello." he said.

"Welcome to our school." said Speed with fake school spirit. Lash reached out to grab me, but before he could, I focused one word in my head. "Pain." He screamed, and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. He was clawing the ground, screaming out still. I smiled, making the pain worse. Then I made the pain stop. He laid there for a moment, as if waiting for the pain to come back. When it didn't, he got up shakily. He looked at me, and I smiled sweetly. Everyone but my sisters were staring at me.

"Come on Speed, let's go." said Lash, starting to go. Speed followed. Just then, the bell rang, and everyone rushed inside. I went through all of my morning classes, and met up with my sisters in the cafeteria. I sat down at the table next to Will's and Layla's. When they saw us, they all moved over to our table.

"Sorry if we didn't get to introduce our selves earlier." said the guy with white-blond hair.

"I'm Zach, and this is Magenta." he said, pointing to the purple girl.

"Hey. I'm Kelli, and these are my sisters: Olive, Kylin and Aubree." I told him.

"What was that out there?" asked Larry.

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What happened with Lash?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Kylin asked.

"I mean, he just collapsed on the ground screaming in pain." said Will. I didn't answer, and took a bite of my pizza. They spent the rest of lunch trying to coax answers out of us, but we gave none. When the end of lunch bell rang, they asked us where we were going next. All of us had P.E. We walked there together, and then went off into the different locker rooms. We met up on the bleachers.

"All right, we have some newbies here today. I believe they know the rules. I will place you as either a super, or a sidekick. Got it?" We all mumbled yes.

"I said, GOT IT?" He yelled.

"Yes Coach Boomer!" we yelled back.

"Alright. First up, Aubree Ire." he called. Aubree went up onto the stage.

"Alright, show us what you've got." Aubree stepped back and closed her eyes. Suddenly, thunder boomed outside. Then everything went black. The crackle of electricity filled the room, and we all looked at Aubree, who was bouncing balls of electricity. Then, just as quickly as it had turned off, the lights turned back on, and it stopped raining. A giant hole opened up in the middle of the room, and started to suck things into it.

"Black hole!" someone screamed. Suddenly it disappeared, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Super!" called Boomer.

"Alright, Olive Ire." Olive went up.

"Go." Her eyes unfocused, and her face went blank. The look went away and she turned to Boomer.

"In four days, you will get a call from your cousin Marie, saying her daughter was in a car crash and she won't be able to make it to the family reunion you're having in two weeks. Oh, and heroes will win the next Save the Citizen match." Everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

"Yes I'm telling the truth." she answered, looking pointedly at one of the students in the crows. No one had even spoken.

"Mind reader _and _a seer. Super!" he called out.

"Next up, Kylin Ire." Kylin stood completely still, and then a big chunk of the floor lifted up and carried her over to the stage. She moved one of her hands and a stream of water came out of the fountain. She moved her other hand, and a small tornado appeared. She merged them together to create a water tornado and then added fire. The tornado spun around the room. Then, on command from Kylin, collapsed on the ground.

"Super!" said Boomer.

"Lastly, Kelli Ire." I walked up to the stage.

"Show us what you've got." he said.

"I'm going to need a volunteer." I said. Someone I hadn't noticed at the back of the room raised their hand: Speed. He sauntered up to the platform, obviously ready to wreck some revenge for what I had done to Lash earlier today.

"You'll have to catch me if you want to hurt me little girl." Speed taunted. Everything in the room slowed down, and I focused on one word as I gazed at Speed. Pain. He collapsed onto the ground, clutching his legs and screaming.

"Try running away with two broken legs." I said, too quietly for anyone but him to hear. I looked towards Boomer, cutting off the pain. Boomer was staring at me. It was a moment before anyone spoke.

"Super." Boomer said. I walked down the stairs, triumphant. This was going to be a fun year. I thought.


	2. Revenge

He screamed in pain again, and I smiled, increasing the pain.

"Please." he gasped. "What do you want? I'll give you anything! Just please make it stop!" he cried in anguish.

"I want my mother back." I said to him. Then I unleashed more fury, making the pain more intense.

"Ahhh!" he screamed. I smiled in response. I remembered the night very clearly. The night our lives were ruined. The night of my mother's death.

_"Can you brush my hair now mommy?" aksed Kylin, holding out her brush. Her startling dark purple eyes seemed to shine against her pale skin and dark inky black hair. _

_"No! She's brushing my hair!" I said. _

_"Hush now Kelli. Don't be mean to your sister." my mother said. She ran the brush through my black-as-night hair again. Aubree came in, a bright shine in her dark violet eyes. _

_"Mommy, me and Olive and Kelli and Kylin want to show you something." She said. I got off of my mom's lap and stood by my sisters. The lights flickered off and on, and Aubree's fingers danced with sparks of electricity. Mom stared at her. _

_"We all have powers too, Mommy." Olive piped up, reading mom's mind. Kylin reached out and a ball of fire appeared in her hands. I envisioned the rain forest, and the sounds that would come with it. Mom looked around in wonder. Suddenly, she froze, and looked up, towards the door. My concentration broke and the illusion vanished. We heard the pounding of many feet on our porch. _

_"Open up!" a gruff voice yelled. _

_"No." mother whispered, her eyes full of fear. _

_"Girls, run! Run and hide in your special places." she told us, herding us towards the trap door in the wall. Then the door burst open and a mob stood in the doorway._

I still can't remember exactly what happened over the next few minutes, but the mob lurched through the door, people were screaming "Kill the Witch!", and then, as suddenly as they had come, they left. But not before destroying our lives.

_Our mother lay on the floor, her breathing ragged._

_"Mommy?" I asked, creeping forward. The others did the same. She turned to face us. She had cuts and brusies all over her body. Her forhead had a deep slice in it. _

_"My girls. You're OK." she said quietly. _

_"We're OK mommy, but you need to be OK too." said Aubree, fighting back tears. Kylin and Olive weren't so lucky in that. They both burst out crying. _

_"Mommy, mommy, don't die!" they yelled in unison. I walked over to my dying mother. _

_"Mommy?" I asked quietly. She looked up at me, concern in her face. _

_"Yes?" _

_"I will make them pay for doing this to you." I said, already planning out how I would find them. _

_"Kelli," she said. I thought she was going to tell me not to. After all, I _was_ only seven. "take no mercy." she said. _

_"I won't." She smiled, and then slowly closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and lay still. I knelt down beside her, as did the others. Our wails carried on through the night. _

I got my revenge. I let my smile drop, and he stopped screaming.

"Why?" he asked shakily.

"Think. Think really hard. What did you do eight years ago?" I asked him.

"Please, I, I don't kn-" he stopped in mid-sentence. He shook his head, as if trying to get rid of a memory. "No." he whispered "she was killed. She didn't have any children."

"Wrong. She did. In fact they watched you kill her. If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed four little girls off to the side, watching you beat their mother to death." I said into his ear.

"Micheal and Jack and all the others. They were found dead in their houses. The doctors proclaimed them to have died peacefully in their sleep." he uttered. Then he looked up at me. "It was you. You killed them."

"Right. But I had help. My sisters contributed too." I said. Just on cue, Kylin, Aubree and Olive melted out of the shadows.

"Any last words?" Aubree asked.

"Please, don't harm my son." he pleaded.

"Oh like you didn't harm my mother?" Olive shouted. He winced.

"Yes, that would be very...interesting." I purred. The man's face had fear written all over it.

"Please, just please don't harm my son. You can kill me, but don't harm my children. Or my wife. They had nothing to do with, with the mob. Please." he started to weep. I felt a sudden sympathy towards the man.

"Fine, we won't harm your family. And I'm soo glad you gave us permission." There was confusion on his face.

"Kylin? Finish him off please, I want to go home." I said turning my back on them. I felt the sudden burst of heat, and then the tourtured scream of someone being burned alive. I smiled.

"Hey Kelli, Kylin, Aubree, Olive, how's it going?" Layla asked when we got on the bus the next morning.

"Good. Guess what?"

"What?" Layla and Will asked.

"We got put in the Sophmore hero class. That means we'll be with you guys." Kylin said, bubbling with excitement. Sometimes she could be a little, much, about things.

"Really?" asked Will. "That's never happened before."

"Cool huh?" Olive asked.

"Heck yeah!" We talked about school stuff for awhile, and then Will got all serious.

"My dad and mom got called out last night to try and help a guy. Sadly, the man was already dead when he got there. He had been lit on fire, and from the way of his burns, and where the soot and burn marks were on the ground, he was still alive when they did it." Layla, Magenta, Zack and Ethan (all three had tuned into our conversation), looked horror struck.

"Some people are just so, so _evil_." Said Layla. I laughed darkly. All four heads whipped towards me. I shrugged.

"I've seen worse. Once, this woman was beaten to death by a mob. But that's not the worst part. Her four daughters watched the entire time, powerless." They all started at me in shock. "And the woman's husband was killed too. He was at least given the courtesy of being killed quickly; bullet through the head." Everyone was silent after that. We didn't talk until we got to school.

"Soo, anyone notice that Warren wasn't on the bus today?" asked Layla as we walked to class.

"Yeah, he was fine yesterday, but he didn't show up. Wonder why?" Will wondered. I wondered too.

"Hey guys!" called Layla from our table at lunch. Warren still hadn't showed up. We all sat down. I noticed Lash and Speed staring at us from across the cafeteria. I smiled sweetly, and they both looked away.

"What do you think happened to Warren?" Magenta asked when all of us sat down at the table.

"I don't know. Maybe he got sick?" Layla offered. I shook my head.

"No, he would have told someone he wasn't coming to school today." I said. Suddenly, Olive froze, and her eyes went blank. "Olive?" I asked. She didn't hear me. "Olive, what happened?" Still no answer. Then, her eyes focused again.

"Guys, are you OK with ditching school?" she asked in a monotone voice. Everyone nodded. "Why?" asked Zack. "Because Warren's in trouble. And he'll die if we don't go now."


	3. The Warehouse

"This was a stupid idea." groaned Magenta as Principal Powers lead them to the detention room.

"I agree. What were you kids thinking? Trying to steal a bus." Principal Powers said, leading us into the detention room. "Now, don't get any ideas. These walls are indestructible, and the room is locked from the outside. Also, it takes away your powers while you are in this room." With that, she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What are we going to do about Warren now?" cried Will, banging his head against the wall. Normally, this action would have knocked down the wall, but in this room, it didn't affect it at all.

"How're we supposed to save him?" asked Layla, aiming her question at no one.

"I'll tell you what we do now." I said. Everyone looked at me, small knowing smiles on my sister's faces. "We break out, jump off the school, and go save Warren."

"Ummm, didn't you hear Principal Powers? She said these walls are _indestuctible_, the door is _locked from the outside_. And, our powers are somehow stopped in this room. _There's no way out_!" said Magenta.

"That's just what they want you to think." I said, smiling. "Watch and learn." I gave a slight nod to Kylin, who gave a small nod back. She walked up to the wall, and put her hand against it. Suddenly, the wall started to crumble away, making no sound as it fell to the ground.

"Wow!" How did you do that?" exclaimed Ethan.

"Easy, I reached past the walls with my concious, got my power back, and crumbled the wall. Then I floated the pieces of wall down to ground so anyone listening wouldn't hear anything." she said. They stared at her in wonder.

"Come on." I said. Kylin walked ahead of us, carving a tunnel through the wall. We walked through the tunnel, until finally emerging out of the school.

"So, what's next?" asked Zach.

"We jump off the school."

"Uhh, how would that help us exactly? Last time I checked, Will was the only one who could fly."

"Yes. Will can carry Layla, and Kylin will take care of the rest."

"How exactly wil-"

"Just trust me OK? Kylin can control the wind. Remember?" I said, cutting him off.

"Let's go." I ran to the edge of the school, and jumped off. For a moment, I fell, but then, I floated on the wind. The rest followed, uneasily at first, but lost all their doubts as Kylin controled the wind to hold us.

"Where to?" Kylin asked Olive.

"The old rundown warehouse!" she said. We took off in that direction. We arrived there in no time.

"There it is. Kylin let us down on the roof." I called to her. She set us down gently, none off us making a sound when we hit solid ground.

"This way!" I mouthed, not daring to talk. They understood my precaution, and followed it. We came to a door, and I opened it up, cautiously going inside. We followed the winding stairs down to the first floor, going on Olive's directions. I saw a door on the end of the hallway, slightly jar.

"Over there?" I mouthed at Olive.

"Yeah!" she mouthed back. We crept up to the door, and opened it a little more. Warren stood chained to the other side of the room, and a man in a black coat stood in front of him.

"Thought you could stop me by yourself?" he asked Warren, snearing.

"No, he didn't. But we do." I said coldly, stepping into the room. The man turned around, stunned to see me standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

"Stopping you. I thought we went over this Mark. You leave myself and my friends alone, and we can get along fine. But, you take one step out of line, and I will terminate you." I threatened. "And I call this little action 'stepping out of line.' So, you have two options: Release Warren, leave quietly, and never let me set eyes on you again, or, you can try to fight, end up badly hurt, and in prison. Again."

"Or, you can leave quietly, let me take of old flames here, and never let me set eyes on you again. Okay girlie?" Mark said, stepping closer.

"No. Not OK." I smiled wickedly. He cried out in pain, and fell on the floor. "Now are you going to do what I say?" I asked quietly. He nodded.

"Good. Now give me Warren's key, and get out of my sight." He shakily stood up. I walked away from him and towards Warren.

"Kelli! Look out!" I heard Olive cry. I turned around, and saw Mark racing toward me with inhuman speed, holding a dagger in his hand. Just as he started to thrust it towards me, I grabbed his hand, twisted it around, and stabbed it into his stomach. His eyes widened.

"I will always win, Mark. Always." I pulled the dagger out, and he fell to the ground, still. I threw the dagger down in disgust. I walked over to Warren, and unlocked his chains. Everyone walked into the room. They stared at Mark on the floor, and then looked at me. I shrugged.

"Come on, let's get out of here before he reforms." I said. They all looked down at the pile of dust on the ground, where Mark used to be. The dust started moving, forming the shape of a man.

"Come on!" We ran out of the warehouse.

"You've got some explaining to do mister, but right now, we've got to get outta here!" I said to Warren."Kylin, Will, up and away!" I said. We all were swept into the air by a sudden gust of wind, and floated towards the sky just as Mark, fully healed, ran out the door. I waved at him sweetly. He raised his fist and yelled something, but I couldn't hear what he said. Soon, we couldn't see the warehouse anymore.

"Kylin, we need to go to our place." I told her. She nodded.

"We're going to your house?" Layla asked.

"Not exactly." I said. We flew towards a closed down 7-Eleven, and landed in front of it. Everyone gave me a questioning look. I walked up to the front door and put my hand on the glass. A scanner popped up and scanned my hand. Then it scanned my face.

"Password." it said.

"Lstheia." I told it. Next came out a keypad. I typed in our code. The door opened. We walked in, and Will, Layla, Zach, Warren, Magenta, and Ethan stared in amazement. We were inside a lair.

"Now, why exactly were you trying to stop Mark, and what exactly were you trying to stop him from doing?" I asked Warren.

"Well, the guy, Mark, was trying to release something, something bad, and I found out through my dad. So, I went to try and intercept him." he said. Olive spoke up.

"No. That's not what really happened. You've met Mark before. He was a close family friend, but then he betrayed your father. You heard he was in town, and wanted to get revenge on him, so you went looking for him. When you found him, he was talking to a man, a hologram of a man, and was saying something about releasing a threat. So, you barged in, Mark attacked you, knocked you out, and chained you to the wall." Warren glared at her. "Mind reader, remember?" she said. "And there's something else. Not only is Mark a family friend, but he's your uncle."


	4. The Hunter Returns

Mark watched them drift out of sight. Darn. he thought. So close. And then Kelli had to show up. He needed to get rid of her. And her sisters. But then he thought about what the Boss had said. Don't harm the girls. Right, cause they were the secret weapon, the Chosen Ones. he thought disgustedly. He knew the Boss wanted the girls to be his heirs to his throne, but he could never get them to him. He shuddered at what would happen if those girls ruled. But that kind of world was exactly what the Boss wanted. He wanted them. Of course, he could have taken them and raised them in the palace, but their mother didn't want them to be raised that way. After her death, they disappeared. The Boss couldn't find them. But the Protection Agency couldn't hide them forever, and made the mistake of putting them in a public school, where they were in plain sight. That would be the worst choice they would ever make. All he had to do was locate them now. He pulled out his locator. "Will Stronghold." he said. A red dot began blinking on the screen. He knew where ever her little friends would be, she would too. He smiled. Kelli, Kelli, Kelli. He thought. Don't you remember? All of your most trusted friends will betray you, even if they don't know it.

Will POV

I stared at Warren. That thing was his uncle? I thought. I shuddered. I know I'd hate to be related to that person. While Warren glowered in a corner, Kelli took us on a tour of the lair. It was sorda like my mom and dad's lair. Suddenly, I heard this beeping sound. I looked around, but nobody else seemed to here it. I tried to ignore it, but it continued to increase in sound. Olive kept giving me odd looks, and finally, came over to me. "What is that beeping sound?" she hissed. "It's getting on my nerves." I shrugged. "I have no idea." Frowning, she turned away and walked over to Kelli, Aubree and Kylin. I tried to hear what they were saying by moving closer. "Tha échei af̱tó to períergo í̱cho sto myaló tou." Olive said to them. What language were they talking in? "Ti ennoeís?" Kylin asked. "Eínai af̱tó to charakti̱ristikó í̱cho pou kratá dynamó̱nei." Olive replied. Suddenly, Kelli gasped. "Nomízo̱ óti o Márkos échei mia entopismoú kai parakoloúthi̱si̱s tha eínai!" she said in an excited voice. The others nodded. "Ti prépei na kánoume?" Aubree asked. "Prépei na tho̱rakísei to myaló tou." Olive said. "Symfo̱nó̱." The others said together. They broke apart and walked towards me. "Will, Mark is tracking you. We're gonna have to shield your mind, ok?" Kelli said. By now, everyone was listening in, even Warren. "Ti gínetai me tous állous? Tha boroúse na ta parakoloutheíte polý." Kylin whispered to Kelli. "Écheis díkio. Prépei na profyláxoun ta myalá tous epísi̱s." Kelli replied. "In fact, we need to shield everyone's minds." she said. "Now, Will, come here." Olive said. I came to her. "Listen, whatever you do, do not leave this area." she said. She drew a circle around the perimeter of the room. Then she ushered everyone inside it. "Stay inside this circle. Do not, under any circumstances, leave this circle." she said. Layla walked over to me. "What language were they speaking before?" she asked. "I really have no idea." I told her. Warren walked over. "Dude, that thing really is your uncle?" I asked. "Not blood related. My aunt married him." he said. I exhaled. "Phew." I said. "Do you know what language they were speaking?" I asked him. "It seems familiar. I think Mark used it a lot." He looked as if he was going to say something else, but just then the wall right next to us exploded.

Kelli POV

I rushed over to Will, Warren and Layla. "Are you guys alright?" I asked. Before they could respond, Mark stepped over the rubble and into the room. We locked eyes. "Ti káneis edó̱?" I asked him. "O patéras sou mou ésteile." he said. I paled. "Giatí?" I asked. "Giatí nomízete? Thélei ólous sas na érthoun sto spíti." Will turned to me. "What are you guys saying?" he demanded. I hadn't realized we had switched over to Greek. "My father wants us." I said. "That's not so bad." he said. "You haven't met my dad, and if I told you who he was, you would probably run away screaming." I said. I turned back to Mark. "We will go with you, but only if you promise not to harm them." I said, gesturing at my friends. "Fine." he said. "Go home. Forget everything that happened." I told everyone. "Come on." Mark said impatiently. "If I find out you harmed them in any way," I said "Let's just say it will be at least a millenia before you reform." I turned to my sisters. "Let's go." They followed me as I walked up to Mark. A black limo was waiting outside. "After you." he said mockingly. We climbed into the car, and Mark climbed into the front seat. I looked out the window to see all of my friends staring after the car. This won't be the last time I see them. I told myself. A little voice in the back of my head piped up. "Of course it won't. You'll get to see them as soon as they come to your father's palace." It said. "Oh shut up." I told it. I looked around at my sisters. I didn't have to read minds to know we were all thinking the same thing: what will happen to our friends? And more importantly, what's going to happen to us?

**Ok, so, for those of you who haven't already guessed, I'm bringing in a little bit of Percy Jackson. Just a heads up!**


	5. Into the Portal

Will POV

I watched the limo drive out of sight. I turned back to my friends. "Are you guys ok?" I asked. The came a chorus of 'yes's'. "What should we do?" Layla asked. I shrugged. "I don't know." "Should we take their advice?" she asked. "Leave and forget them? How is that even possible?" I exclaimed. "I think I'm gonna have nightmares from this experience! But still, I mean, they seemed pretty worried about going to meet their father. Did you see Kelli's face when he mentioned her dad? She literally looked like she would die right then. I think she's scared of him." I said. "How about we tell your mom and dad, Will? I bet they could help us!" Layla said. "I don't know..." I said. "Come on, she never said we couldn't get help." Zach said. "Well, if you put it that way, I guess it couldn't hurt." I agreed. "How're we supposed to get to my house? I can fly, but I can't carry three people at once." I said. "I could carry two people, maybe." Everyone looked at Magenta. "Oh great." she said.

I struggled to hold onto Layla and Zach. Ethan was in a bottle and Magenta was in my pocket. "We're almost there!" I yelled to them. "Layla, grow a tree so we can land!" I yelled. A huge apple tree appeared in my backyard. I dropped Layla, and then Zach. Zach fell a little off target, and Layla grew a vine to catch him. I tossed down the jar that held Ethan and landed. I put down Magenta the Gerbil and she shifted into herself again. Ethan came up behind us, along with Zach and Layla. I heard a rumbling sound, like the sound you get when a jet passes overhead, and Warren dropped out of the sky. He landed softly, and looked up at us. "So, are we gonna do this or not?" he asked. "Come on, I can hear them inside." I said. We walked into the house, and from there to the living room. "Dad? Mom? There's something I want to talk to you about." I called. Mom came in from the kitchen and Dad from his office. "What is it sweetie?" Mom asked. "There's this girl," I began. "I thought you and Layla were going out?" Dad said. "We are. Just listen ok? There's this new girl, her name's Kelli, and her three sisters, Aubree, Kylin and Olive. They're going to Sky High with us. Well anyways, so Warren got captured so we snuck out of school to help him and there was this guy who wasn't human and he tried to attack us and then he took Kelli and her sisters." I said in a rush. My parents looked at me. "He said he was taking them to their father, and they all freaked out. They looked like they were scared of him." I added. "Kelli? What is their last name?" Dad asked. "Ire. Kelli Ire." I said. Recognition dawned on my dad's face. "You say this man," "Mark." "Mark, took them to go see their father?" he asked. "Yeah." I said. "But their father was shot!" he said. What? "How?" I asked. "I only know the basics. He was shot through the head apparently." he said. Suddenly, Kelli's words came back to me. _"I've seen worse. Once, this woman was beaten to death by a mob. But that's not the worst part. Her four daughters watched the entire time, powerless. And the woman's husband was killed too. He was at least given the courtesy of being killed quickly; bullet through the head."_. "Oh no! Now I know why they looked so scared when he said he was taking them to their father." Ethan said. "Guys, do you remember what Kelli said this morning on the bus? About the mother being beaten to death before her daughters eyes? Remember how she said "I've seen worse" when she started? She was telling us what happened to her!" I said. Everyone looked shocked. Layla spoke first. "Poor Kelli. To think what she had to go through." Something kept nagging me at the back of my mind. I kept going over her statement, trying to make sense of the nagging feeling. "I've got it!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me. "Guys, she said _"and the woman's husband was killed too."._ She didn't say "_and the girl's father was killed too._". That man who was killed wasn't their biological father! Their mother must have remarried. And when we were at the lair, she told me "_You haven't met my dad, and if I told you who he was, you would probably run away screaming_.". I think that her real dad doesn't like them, and that's why they are scared of him." I said. "That makes sense." Layla said. "Well, what are we waiting for? I figure we should go back to their lair and look for clues to where they've gone, and then follow the road the car took." Warren said. "We need more way of transportation. I can only carry two people, Warren can't carry any, and even though I can carry two people, I can't fly very fast. With one person, yeah, I can fly pretty fast. So, any ideas?" I asked. "How about I fly one of you?" my mom suggested. "Really?" I asked. "Sure. I need the exercise anyways." "Thanks mom!" I said. "Is everyone ready?" I asked. "I guess. It's not like we'll need anything." "Perfect. Let's go!"

Kelli POV

As soon as the lair was out of site, along with my friends, Mark pulled to a stop. "Alrighty, we'll just open up the portal here." he said, and got out of the car. "Do you think that everyone will be safe?" Kylin asked. "Yeah." I said, though I didn't really believe it. I don't think any of them believed it either. A few moments later Mark came up and opened the door. We all got out of the car. The portal floated in the air, a dark black circle against the bright white-blue of the sky. "Ladies first." he said with a wicked grin. I looked at my sisters. They nodded. Aubree, being the oldest went first. She took a deep breath, and disappeared into the portal. Olive went next. Right before she went, she turned and gave Kylin and I a frightened glance, and then also disappeared into the portal. I took a deep breath, and walked into the portal.


End file.
